


here we go again

by iamalwaystired



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen Friendship, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, High School, Homophobia, Kippen Cousins, Kira sucks, Lesbian Character, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, Oblivious T. J. Kippen, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack), Post-Canon, Sleepovers, Supportive T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Truth or Dare, bi character, sava, the good hair crew, tj and cyrus being cute as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: the ghc and friends are going into high school. post bench-scene, canon compliant





	1. the sleepover

It was almost the first day of high school in shadyside, TJ and Cyrus are very nervous about starting at a new school, Grant high school. They had been together since that night at Andis party, and while they technically weren’t out yet they were having the greatest time over the summer going on dates and just spending time together alone or with their friends. And the time seemed to fly by as they went through the summer not giving a shit about who or what saw them, that they were now at the most judgemental place they had ever been together. But the only thing keeping the two of them sane, was their friends supporting them through their journey, there was Andi, Amber, Buffy, Marty, and Jonah. Though Andi was going to SAVA so they wouldn’t see her as much, and Amber had already been a student at Grant for a year, so she was already familiar with the school.

The weekend before school started the 7 friends decided to have a sleepover at the kippens house. As an end of summer hang-out before the stress of schoolakes over all of them.

“Hey babe,” Cyrus said to his boyfriend after TJ opened the door, “ is anyone else here yet?”

“No, my mom and amber are picking up Jonah and Andi, and Marty and Buffy are on their way.” TJ explained taking Cyrus into a hug.

“So we are actually alone to set up.” Cyrus said with a smile stepping back from TJ.

“Yeah, seems like it,” TJ grabbed Cyrus’ wrist and dragged him to the stairs, “come on, I promised that I would set up the air matresses before they got home.”

They went downstairs to the family room where the couches had been moved to the walls and there were 4 air mattresses laid out on the ground. The two boys unrolled the air mattresses and plugged them in to fill them.

“Hey Cyrus, could you help me get the blankets from the closet?” TJ asked as he was walking towards the closet. And Cyrus followed quickly after.

“Here take these,” TJ said handing him a stack of blankets, “thanks babe.”

“No problem,” Cyrus put down the stack of blankets on the closest air mattress, before returning to the closet to see the doors closed. He opened them to see TJ with a pride flag blanket draped over his shoulders.

“Im gay!!!” TJ said as he stepped out of the closet, both boys broke out laughing. They laughed for a while before Cyrus spoke.

“Holy shit Teej, I love every part of that,” Cyrus said, finally getting hold of his laughter, “also, where did you get that blanket? And can I have it?”

“I got it online a few weeks ago, and I bought two because I had the feeling that you would want one,” TJ said as he folded the blanket and grabbed a few pillows.

They put the stuff down before heading back upstairs and into the kitchen cyrus sat on the counter and TJ stepped towards him.

“Hey, we are the same height now,” TJ teased.

“Heyyy.” Cyrus said, fake annoyed, before they both leaned forward for a kiss being stopped by the sound of the doorbell.

“UHGGG!!!” TJ said pulling away and heading towards the door, with Cyrus hopping off the counter following there.

TJ opened the door to see his sister, mother, Andi and Jonah.

“Hey gays.” Amber said mockingly, as she entered the house followed by the others

“You’re one to talk,” TJ responded.<

“Hey guys, how was the ride?” Cyrus asked the general room.

“Good, we went by the grocery store and got some snacks for tonight.” Andi said holding up the bag she was carrying.

“When are Buffy and Marty getting here?” Jonah asked, and right on time they heard a knock on the door.

TJ got the door and led everyone to the living room while everyone shared greetings.

“So what are we doing tonight?” Buffy asked as she sat down on the couch beside Marty.

“Basically anything we want, movies, games, makeovers, whatever.” Amber responded, grabbing the TV remote from the table.

They ended up watching Brooklyn Nine Nine (Cyrus’ choice) for two hours.

“ Hey I’m going to the bathroom.” Marty said, gesturing Buffy to sit up so he could stand.

“It’s just down the hall.” TJ said.

“Yeah I know,” Marty said, earning a few looks from others, before he went down the hall.

“Wait how could he know where it is? He has never been here.” Amber muttered to herself, before her mother walked into the room.

“Dinner is almost ready.”

“Oh, thanks Ms. Uh-” Andi said stumbling on her words because she didn’t know what to call the kippens mom because of the divorce the year prior.

“Barton.” she filled in, smiling and going back to the kitchen.

“Thanks mom.” TJ said turning back to Cyrus who seemed to be distracted, “Hey Muffin, whatcha thinkin about?”

“Oh, nothing.” Cyrus lied, looking up to TJ, “I’ll tell you later.”

Marty returned to the living room as Ms. Barton called from the kitchen, “Dinner!” and all the kids stood up going into the kitchen, saying a collective thank you to TJ’s mom.

“Thanks, Aunt Chelsea,” Marty said after he thought no one could hear, but boy was he wrong.


	2. Coming Out

Chapter Two: Coming Out  
TJ thought he heard Marty wrong, but to be sure he went over to check that he did.  
“I’ll be right back, Cyrus.” he said before going over to ask Marty about it.  
“Hey TJ,” Marty said as he noticed TJ walking towards him.  
“Hey Marty, Could I ask you something?” Marty nodded, “Why did you call my mom Aunt? Or did I hear you wrong?”  
“No you didn’t hear me wrong. I called her Aunt Chelsea because that’s what i know her as, because she is my aunt.” Marty confessed.  
“What? Really?”   
“Yeah.”  
“Then why has my mom never talked about you?” TJ asked very confused.  
“She probably has, has she ever talked to you about your cousin Mary?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“That’s what it says on my birth certificate, Mary Barton.” Marty says sheepishly.  
“Oh my god, Marty, I am so proud of you for telling me about this.”  
“But please don’t tell anyone I was thinking that I might have needed to tell someone considering I'm literally your cousin and you didn’t even know.” they laughed it off before going back to the group.  
The day continued normally until Jonah proposed that they play truth or dare, after a few murmurs of agreement they were sitting in a circle downstairs on the air mattresses. The couples, Muffy and Tyrus, were being all coupley, with the other three sitting slightly awkwardly.  
“TJ, truth or dare.” Jonah started.  
“Truth,” TJ answered calmly.  
“What does TJ stand for?” TJ seemed to tense up at that, and he saw Cyrus seem worried for him.  
“Dare.”  
“Fine I dare you to tell us what TJ stands for.” Jonah said smugly.  
“Ok TJ stands for,” he paused and looked down to Cyrus and they seemed to communicate with their eyes. Cyrus then yelled super loudly, while TJ said his name, covering his mouth with his hand.  
“What?” Jonah said trying to recover from the loud noise.  
“I said my name you never specified that you had to be able to hear,” TJ said before kissing Cyrus on the cheek, “Thank you Underdog”  
“Any time Teej.”  
“Ok Amber, truth or dare?” TJ asked.  
“Uhh, Truth.” she said sheepishly.  
“Ok, do you have a crush on anyone right now?” TJ already knowing the answer.  
“Um, yes.” Amber said quickly looking over to Andi, “Andi, truth or dare?”  
“Dare!” Andi said confidently.  
“I dare you to go upstairs and get me another slice of pizza.”   
“Whatever,” Andi said standing up and heading to the stairs running up them and a few moments later came running down the stairs with two slices of pizza, “what? I was hungry too.”  
The game got boring after that, a few were dared to jump into the pool, some more asked who they had a crush on, Andi and Amber were dared to kiss which turned into them confessing their feelings for each other, and tyrus was dared to not touch each other for two minutes in which they lasted about ten seconds. And now everyone got tired so they had decided only a few more questions before they put on one last movie and fell asleep.  
“Marty, Truth or Dare?” Buffy asked.  
“Um, truth.”  
“Since ‘from the party’ isn’t an actual last name, what is your last name.”  
Marty looked hesitant but looked around the room for reassurance, and he saw TJ nod at him, “Barton.”  
“But isn't that TJ’s moms name?”  
Yeah but also mine. My dad’s sister is TJ's mom, and Amber I know you think you haven't met me, but you have. I’m your cousin my birth name is Mary Barton, I’m trans.” the whole room went through so many different emotions, from confused to shock to support and finally pride.  
Marty fell backwards when Buffy engulfed him in a hug, “I’ll love you no matter what.”  
“I love you, too.” Marty said, “but on a lighter note what movie should we watch?”  
The group laughed before putting on Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, while cuddling their significant others and jonah just seventh wheeling the whole time.  
Cyrus fell asleep on TJs chest while they were cuddled under the pride blanket. Andi and Amber forgot about watching the movie and they were talking while making bracelets (Andi brought a craft kit), Buffy and Marty were almost too into the movie, planning a prank war. Once the movie ended Amber turned off the TV. TJ and Cyrus slept on an air mattress because TJ didn’t want to wake up Cyrus, and all the others got either an air matress or a couch to themselves. They all quickly went to sleep as it was 2 am, and they had already altered to their school sleep schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going back to school tomorrow so ill post every other day instead of every day -kaitlyn


	3. The Next Morning

“Wake up TJ, everyone's upstairs already eating breakfast,” Cyrus said while shaking his boyfriend, “we should go up.”  
“But I don't want to,” TJ mumbled rolling over, “I just want to stay here.”  
“Do you want me to stay,” Cyrus asked, already knowing that he would not see breakfast anytime soon.  
“Babe,” TJ said absentmindedly.  
Yeah?” Cyrus responded  
“Will high school suck?”  
“I don't know, never been,” he said with a chuckle, “but what I do know is that i love you, and whatever happens I will stay by your side.”  
“I love you, too,” TJ smiled, “but I don't know how others would react.”  
“Y’know we don't have to tell anyone until we want to.” Cyrus said leaning down to kiss TJ.  
They had lost track of time, and entirely forgot about breakfast, as they cuddled, kissed, and talked about everything but also nothing. But they were jolted back to reality as the sound of footsteps came down the stairs, the other five had finished breakfast, cleaning, and had watched an entire episode of the office.   
“Told you they would be like this.” Buffy said, boastfully.  
“Like what?” Cyrus asked confused.  
“You know, all cute and coupley,” Marty answered.  
TJ blushed and looked to Cyrus, who looked eager to pounce on TJ. Which coincidentally is what happened only seconds later, with Cyrus jumping onto TJ, pushing him onto his back, from his seated position. Cyrus kissed TJ, it was short but sweet, but enough to elicit a reaction from their friends.  
“Oh, get a room,” Amber teased, the others giggling at both the sight of two of their friends, but also ambers reaction.  
“Not a bad idea,” Cyrus said standing up, pulling TJ up with him, “Lets go.”  
Cyrus took TJs hand and pulled him upstairs towards TJs room, saying ‘good morning’ to Ms. Barton on the way.  
“When did Cyrus get so cheeky?” Andi asked the room at large as soon as they were out of earshot.  
“Actually he’s been like that alot when they are here.” Amber said sitting down beside Andi.  
“Interesting,” Buffy chimed in, “I would not have pegged him to being cheeky.”  
“Yeah, i would have given that title to TJ if I didn't just see that.” Jonah added.  
“It wouldn't surprise you as much if you had to live in the same house,” Amber said relaying the information to them, “did you know that TJ legitimately has clothes at both of Cyrus’ places, and Cyrus has clothes here for when they sleep over.”  
“That's so cute.” Andi said.  
“Yeah, but how often does he actually sleep over?” Marty asked.  
Amber opened her phone to the notes app where she had a tally of the times they had sleepovers, as well as how often TJ had ranted to her about how amazing Cyrus was.  
“5 here, 3 at Cyrus’ mom’s place, and 4 at his dad’s, since they started dating, but before that 4 here, 6 at Cyrus’ mom’s, and 2 at his dad’s.” Amber relayed.  
“Why did you collect that data?” Andi asked.  
“To prove to TJ that he is completely whipped,” she said, “and he has ranted to me about how much he loves Cyrus, 5 times in the last month. I was even the one who figured out that TJ liked Cyrus, and that told TJ that he does. Like that kid was so oblivious.”  
“Truly.” Buffy said, and the 5 of them just kept talking, laughing, and joking.  
Meanwhile in TJs room, the two boys were appreciating each other's company, and they were making out for about 5 minutes, only taking breaks to catch their breath. They ended up laying down with Cyrus’ head placed on TJ’s chest.   
Cyrus really appreciated their moments like these, all worries had drifted away, he was spending time with one of his favourite people ever,and he could feel the calmness in tjs breath as his chest rises and falls. Soon enough, Cyrus feels his eyes get heavy and start to flutter closed. TJ fell asleep soon after, and the two boys laid there, asleep, still holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
new post on friday.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter


End file.
